Neophyte
by RedBowhemian
Summary: Set a year before the events of the first movie (1987), the story follows the life of young seventeen-year-old, Elise Carwyn, as she moves to Santa Carla with her mother.
1. Prologue: Come Hell Or High Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Lost Boys **_**or any of the characters in connection to the movie. This is a non-profit piece and written purely for fun. I only own my original characters created for the purpose of this story. Please enjoy!**

**Author Note: This story is set twelve months before the events that take place in **_**The Lost Boys**_** (1987)**

**Rating: M (For mature content and dark themes)**

* * *

**Neophyte**

**Prologue: Come Hell Or High Water**

She could hardly feel her own body. She was dead from the waist down, intense pain travelling through her back and arms. The voices surrounded her, the humming and beeping of hospital machinery; all mashed together, like being locked in a dream-like state where sequences were disordered and out of place,

'_It's not looking good I'm afraid...it's touch-and-go at the moment...Vitals are very low...'_

Was she going to die? The thought had never occurred to her until now,

'_Oh God, Doctor, is there anything we can do?...All we can do is wait...'_

She wanted to speak. She wanted to cry out. She had so many unanswered questions to ask, but her voice and lips would not obey her. She simply lay on the hospital bed, as day gave way to night,

'_Elise...'_

The voice was new. She tried to follow it, tried to cling to it. The soft, low melody of it was comforting, gentle, seductive...

'_Elise...'_

It was beside her ear, the icy breath sending shivers right down her spine. Her eyes opened slightly, but the world around her was blurred. The shadowy figure loomed over her bedside, continuing to speak to her quietly. Whenever she felt herself slipping away, she brought herself back to hold onto the voice,

'_Elise...you are on the brink of death. Your mortality hangs on by the thread of a hair. I can save you, Elise, but you must drink this...'_

'David...?' Her own voice was raspy, hoarse, hardly emitting any sound atall.

'_Elise...let me save you...'_

She was fading again. The life was going out of her, she could feel it. With whatever last bits of energy she could gather together, she nodded her head slightly. A gloved thumb gently parted her lips and the cold rim of a bottle rested inbetween them. Soon, the liquid was sliding into her mouth and down her throat, making her wince at its sharp taste. When the task was done, the thumb wiped away any spillages and his lips met hers, placing a soft kiss in its place,

'_Elise...now you are one of us...' _He whispered against her mouth.

Almost instantly, she could feel the strength within her muscles returning. She regained feeling in her legs, the broken bones rhythmically knitting themselves together. A feeling of euphoria hit her hard, the new vigour rushing straight to her head, before she passed out onto the bed.

* * *

**Author Note: So that was the prologue, short and sweet! All reviews are welcome and appreciated.**


	2. Chapter One: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Lost Boys **_**or any of the characters in connection to the movie. This is a non-profit piece and written purely for fun. I only own my original characters created for the purpose of this story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**New Beginnings**

***Three Days Earlier***

'You'll grow to love it here.'

Elise continued to stare out of the car window, observing the passing houses. She propped one foot up on the dashboard and slumped back into the passenger's seat, her black sunglasses hiding her disapproving look.

'It's not all bad, honey.'

How could it not be bad? Her friends were miles away on the other side of the country. She had left her school, her familiar surroundings and her boyfriend of one year.

'You'll make new friends soon. And you can always talk to Darren on the phone. Are you two still together?'

'Yes.'

Her harsh tone had not gone unnoticed by her mother, but Elise was in no mood for talking. She was beginning to wonder if attempting a long-distance relationship was such a good idea.

'Darren was such a nice boy.'

Elise nodded and turned her attentions back to the outside. The sun was beating down onto the pavement, the light breeze blowing in through her window, cooling her face.

'Oh, I think we're here!'

Elise's mother pulled into a long driveway and stopped infront of a large, old-fashioned house. The engine cut out, plunging the area into silence,

'So what do you think? Pretty cool, huh?'

Elise looked up at the slightly imposing building,

'It's kind of creepy.'

'You'll settle right in, I'm sure. Now help me grab the bags.'

* * *

Elise flung her bags onto the double bed. As her mother busied herself downstairs, she began to unpack her belongings, folding her clothes into neat piles in the drawers. A set of photo frames tumbled out onto the bed. She scooped them up, setting them down on the vanity table. Her friend's faces stared back at her, and her boyfriend Darren. The memories began to wash over her like waves; the time she had gone to Brad's sixteen party and drank just a little too much. How Mia spent the early hours of the morning holding her hair back as she vomited into the toilet. She could laugh about all that now. Days at the beach, days at the amusement park, days at the arcades; she feared she would never find a set of friends like them again. Maybe she might give them a call...

Elise made her way downstairs. As she was about to pick up the phone in the main hall, she noticed that the front door was slightly ajar. She could make out her mother's figure standing on the front porch, speaking to a man. The two locked eyes and her mother signalled her to come and join them. Despite not being in the mood to socialise, she complied.

'Elise! This is Mr Clive, he lives next door.'

'Pleasure, Elise. Please, call me Robert. You know, I was just saying to myself 'I'm sure that's the new neighbours', so I rushed right over here. Can't have you feeling like strangers now. I must say, Miss Carwyn, your daughter looks alot like you.'

'Well, that's where she gets her good looks from!' joked Anne, causing herself and Robert to let out a laugh. Elise, however, simply twitched the sides of her mouth in a half-smile, slightly embarrassed by the remark.

'We haven't even had chance to completely unpack yet,' She continued, 'Do you have any children, Robert?'

'A daughter, Lela. She's sixteen.'

'Ah, there you go, Elise! Maybe you two girls could get together some time?'

'Sure...can I carry on unpacking now?'

Before her mother could reply, Elise turned on her heels and headed into the house.

'Nice to meet you, Elise,' Robert called after her.

'Yeah, you too.'

* * *

'Did you really have to be so rude to Robert before?' Anne asked. Elise stared down at her plate, pushing the food around with the fork.

'I'm not hungry.' She muttered.

'I was asking you a question, Elise. What has gotten into you lately? This isn't like you atall.'

Elise placed the fork down and pushed the plate away from her,

'I'm finished. May I be excused?'

'Elise...'

'Fine, I'll excuse myself.'

Her chair scraped the wooden floor as she pushed herself back from the table,

'Elise!'

She stopped just as she reached the doorway,

'Can you just talk to me, please?'

'Maybe some other time, Mom,' She replied without turning around.

* * *

'So how are you finding it, babe?'

Elise twirled the cord around her index finger, sandwiching the phone between her shoulder and her ear,

'I don't know, it's not as bad as I thought.'

'Miss you already, pudding.'

She hated to be called pudding, but at this time, she really didn't care,

'Miss you too. We'll get settled in and then you can come up and stay, ok?'

'Ok, babe.'

'Anyway, I'm tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night.'

'Night, babe.'


	3. Chapter Two: Lela

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Lost Boys **_**or any of the characters in connection to the movie. This is a non-profit piece and written purely for fun. I only own my original characters created for the purpose of this story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Lela**

'I hope you don't mind, I've invited Robert and his daughter over for dinner.'

_You can't be fucking serious, _Elise thought. She nodded, eating her breakfast in silence, pushing the cereal around in the bowl. Her mother continued to wash the dishes in the sink.

'I hope you'll be in a better mood tonight, Elise.'

'Hmm.'

She finished her last mouthful of cereal and pushed the plate aside. Moving into the hall, she dialled the phone and waited, resting it on her shoulder.

'_Hello?'_

'_Darren?'_

'_Hey babe, what's up?' _

'_Listen, do you want to come stay with us this weekend? I miss you.'_

'_Sure. If it's cool with your Mom?' _

'_You can stay in the guestroom, it will be fine. Listen, I'll call you later. Ok, bye.'_

She returned the phone to the receiver. Her mother was leaning in the doorway, coffee cup grasped firmly with both hands,

'Who was that, hun?'

'Darren. I invited him to come and stay with us this weekend. That's cool, right?'

'No hun, that's fine. I'm so glad you two are giving it a go.'

'Mom, I'm gonna go out, ok? I'll be back later.'

'Alone? Are you sure that's such a good idea?'

'I'll be fine,' She grabbed her backpack, placing a quick kiss on her mother's cheek, 'Love you.'

* * *

Elise walked along the coastline, taking in the cool sea air. She wondered if she would ever get used to this strange place. It was loud and lively, and yet...something didn't feel right. Deep down in her gut, something was telling her to avoid this place, to get as far away from it as possible. She almost laughed at the silliness of these thoughts. She wondered amongst the numerous stores, stopping finally at the comic book store, casually browsing the many shelves,

'You look like you could use some help.'

The voice made her jump and she dropped the comic book she was holding. A young man, wearing a camouflaged t-shirt and a red headband securely fixed underneath his mullet, had approached her.

'Erm...no, I'm good, thank you.'

His face was stone-cold and expressionless. She turned around to resume browsing; trying to pretend that he wasn't still standing behind her,

'That's a rare one,' He said, pointing to the comic book in her hand.

'Oh, really?' She replied politely, 'I had no idea.'

'He's quite right,' said another voice. Another young man approached them, but he was quite different. He had short, brown hair and dark features,

'You new?' He asked, 'It's just we've never seen you in here before.'

'I just moved here, yesterday.'

'Ah, that explains her ignorance, Alan.' The other young man nodded at this.

'I'm sorry?' Elise's eyes darted between the two, utterly confused at his remark.

'Sorry,' He said, fixing his red headband, 'I'm Edgar. This is my brother, Alan. We're the Frog Brothers.'

Elise sniggered, 'The Frog Brothers? What are you, superheroes?'

'Not quite,' replied Alan, 'We run this comic book store for our parents.'

'But we're involved in something much darker.' added Edgar.

'Like what?' asked Elise, 'Drugs?'

'No,' Edgar explained, 'We're vampire hunters.'

This was too much for Elise, and she let out a laugh,

'Vampires? Are you serious?'

Alan shook his head, 'So naive, Edgar.'

'Agreed, Alan. Listen, whatever your name is, if you're going to survive in Santa Carla, I'd take this. No charge.'

He thrust a comic book into her hands. Elise studied the front cover,

''_Vampires Must Die'_? You guys don't really believe in this stuff, do you?'

'Take it with you,' Edgar insisted,'_If_ you want to live.'

Elise stuffed it into her backpack and headed for the exit,

'Whatever you say, Edgar. Oh and it's Elise, by the way.'

* * *

'Well, Miss Carwyn, I must say this dinner is wonderful.'

'Thank you, Robert. Please, call me Anne.'

'Lela, what do you think?'

'It's delicious, Miss Carwyn.'

Lela was sat opposite Elise at the table. She was smaller than Elise in height, the loose blond curls hanging down around her shoulders, contrasting with her own dark, brunette locks. Her eyes were sky blue and vigorous, a far cry from her own jade-coloured eyes. She was a sweet, pretty thing, sat quietly and slowly consuming her last mouthful of food. She caught sight of Elise looking at her,

'Elise?' She asked, 'After dinner, do you want to go out? See the Boardwalk or something?'

Elise sighed with relief, 'That sounds amazing. Let's go now.'

They both pushed their chairs back simultaneously, scraping them along the wooden floor,

'Girls, be careful please!' Anne exclaimed.

'Lela, you know the rules,' said Robert, 'Back by 10pm, no later, ok?'

* * *

The two girls pushed their way through the large crowds of people, all congregating on the Boardwalk, laughing and joking through conversation,

'Your Dad seems nice.' Elise said, eyeing up the possibility of riding the rollercoaster.

'Yeah, he's pretty cool,' Lela replied, 'Where's your Dad? Working late?'

'He died last year.'

'Oh, I'm sorry, Elise.' She grabbed Elise's hand, continuing to drag her through the crowds of people, 'If it's any consolation, I know how you feel. My father doesn't really like to talk about it, but my Mom's dead too. She died just after I was born. Anyway, that's all in the past. Let's have some fun!'

For the first time in months, Elise allowed herself to be happy. She let go of all her cares and worries, enjoying the evening with Lela, riding the rollercoaster and the carousel, and spending time in the arcade. Almost burnt out, she walked with Lela through the crowds once more, still giggling and laughing between themselves. A new voice caught her attention,

'I never want to see you near here again.'

She turned to see a rather tall, older man speaking to a gang of mischievous youths, all seated on motorbikes. Three of the boys rode away, whooping and hollering, but one remained. He was quite tall, dressed in gothic clothing, with a platinum mullet fixed firmly in place. A young girl with fiery red hair sat on the back of his motorbike, her arms clamped around him, her cheek resting on his upper back as if embracing him affectionately. The older man pushed the spectacles up the ridge of his nose,

'And I mean it this time.' He said, firmly.

The young man merely snorted at him and revved his bike. As he turned the bike around to leave, he caught sight of Elise and flashed a devilish grin. His icy eyes met hers, and she found it hard to look away from him. It was as if he was beckoning her to him, calling out to her...

'Fancy another game in the arcade?' Lela asked, breaking her concentration. Without responding, she was already being pulled in that direction by her new friend, losing sight of the mysterious biker in the crowd. The girls continued their evening together, but Elise found her thoughts drifting slowly back to him. They were broken once again by Lela, who practically shoved her watch into her face,

'Shit! Elise, it's gone 10!'

The girls began to make their way home, chatting and joking as they had done all evening. Surveying the lively nightlife one last time, Elise caught sight of a group of bikers gathered together near the arcade entrance. And among them, she saw a pair of beautiful, sapphire eyes flashing her another wicked grin, before vanishing into the crowd.


	4. Chapter Three: Aimee

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Lost Boys **_**or any of the characters in connection to the movie. This is a non-profit piece and written purely for fun. I only own my original characters created for the purpose of this story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Aimee**

_Wait for me at the Boardwalk, she says. We'll have a good night again, she says._

But as instructed by Lela, she waited. Dozens of people passed her. She was drowning in a vast ocean of faces, and she wondered how her friend would ever be able to find her in it. The old and the young rubbing shoulders together, the rich mingling with the poor, the-

'You know, a young lady like yourself should not be alone.'

It was as if time slowed down and that very sea of faces had parted. The area and the crowd around her seemed to fade away, the noise and the excitement diminished, to focus on one individual, approaching her slowly,

'Perhaps you would like me to accompany you?'

'Do I know you?'

His cold demeanour gave way to a warm, tender smile,

'I like to think you do know me.'

The deep, blue eyes were burning into her, the wicked grin forming across his face. Suddenly, a sense of uneasiness washed over her,

'Wait...are you-?'

'What's your name?' He asked.

She backed away from him slowly, half-afraid and half-fascinated by his charismatic appeal. His smooth voice enveloped her, but she resisted,

'Sorry...I-I have to go.'

She pushed her way through the crowd, looking back to see him standing firm, hands pushed deep into his coat pockets. She quickened her pace, hardly watching where her path was taking her. _Go away, Freak. Go away-Stop watching me. Stop-! _Down she went, bringing down the slender body with whom she had collided. Her eyes flew open,

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry!'

The stranger was already getting to her feet, heaving Elise up with her,

'It's fine, really.'

She pushed the flaming red hair out of her face, giggling nervously. The black, leather jacket was half-hanging from her shoulders, and she adjusted her mini skirt over her holey fishnets. She observed the cotton candy lying at her ankle boots,

'Sorry about that.' Elise repeated.

'It's ok,' The girl said, 'I can get another.'

'No, let me. Please.'

Elise took her over to the cotton candy stand. As she was ordering, the stranger eyed her from head to toe,

'You look familiar,' She said, 'Have we met?'

'No,' Elise replied, 'I don't think so.'

She handed the cotton candy to her new acquaintance,

'Thanks.'

'Wait,' Elise added, studying her, 'Maybe I have seen you before...'

'Well, Santa Carla is a pretty small place.' She joked, 'I'm Aimee.'

'Elise.'

'You're new, right?'

'How do you know?'

'I can just tell. Plus, I've never seen you on the Boardwalk before. You seemed in a rush wherever you were going.'

Elise looked around, not catching sight of the blond-haired man in the crowd,

'Nothing, it doesn't matter now. I was actually waiting for a friend.'

'Cool. I'll wait with you if you like.'

'Sure.'

Elise felt safer with her new companion. But she found she could not relax as well as she had liked. Wherever herself and Aimee went, she felt as if eyes were watching her, focusing in on her. She brushed off these feelings as pure paranoia and tried to continue her night.

* * *

They walked close together, linking arms and chatting about anything they could come up with. _What's the noise? _Elise looked behind her to find a motorcycle gang circling some locals to intimidate them. _Why do you find that funny? Do you enjoy tormenting people? _She noticed the boys coming closer to Aimee and herself, recognising the blond-haired youth immediately. She clutched Aimee's bicep,

'Hey, what's up?' Aimee asked.

'Nothing,' Elise mumbled, 'Just keep walking.'

_Too late_. The gang pulled up beside them, the motorbike engines roaring. Aimee suddenly ground to a halt,

'There you are, Aimee,' Said the blond-haired man, 'We've been looking for you.'

An awkward silence fell over the group. Aimee's eyes darted from the boys to Elise, whom still had a firm grasp on her bicep,

'David...this is Elise.' She said atlast.

Aimee seated herself behind Dwayne, gripping her arms around his waist. She flashed Elise a warm smile, resting her cheek on Dwayne's back,

"Have you ever been on the back of a bike?" She asked.

Elise shook her head, becoming more uneasy as the gang glared at her. She was beginning to wonder if she should turn back and wait for Lela.

"You should ride with me," David said, "I'll take good care of you."

The boys laughed playfully, shooting one another spirited looks. Aimee eyed David disapprovingly, as if worried his forward nature might frighten her new acquaintance away. It didn't go unnoticed by him and his joyful demeanour faded into a serious expression,

'Elise...'

Elise looked to Aimee for support. Her relaxed, placid expression was reassuring,

'Come on, Elise!' The Boys goaded.

'Tell her it's ok, Aimee,' David grinned wickedly, 'Tell her I don't bite.'

The boys laughed once again. David was staring Aimee down, subconsciously pressing her to encourage their new guest to join them,

'It'll be fun, Elise,' She said, the sides of her mouth twitching into a smile. But her tone and manner were less relaxed than before. Still, she was the only other friend Elise had encountered. Then again, she didn't want to abandon Lela at the Boardwalk either. He had his blue eyes fixed firmly on her, and she was experiencing the same beckoning sensation she had felt the night before. Before she had time to regain her thoughts, she was swinging her leg over David's motorbike and clinging tightly to his abdomen.

Whooping and hollering filled the air as the gang sped away down the beach.


	5. Chapter Four: Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Lost Boys **_**or any of the characters in connection to the movie. This is a non-profit piece and written purely for fun. I only own my original characters created for the purpose of this story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**An Unexpected Turn Of Events**

The wind blew through her hair, as they sped across the sands. The boys laughed and screeched, their vocal chords filling the air, the sands stinging her eyes. She clutched David's abdomen, frightened that she may tumble backwards onto the cool tracks behind her. Marko's face hurried by her, Paul raced by her frozen form, Dwayne and Aimee drove by David, their gleeful faces glistening in the motorbike beams. David turned his head sideways, monitoring his new rider. He noticed the strain of dismay laid bare across his companion's face and he slowed his pace, allowing her the time to adjust to the new mode of transportation. However, she did not loosen her grip, instead squeezing his slick form closer to her.

'Welcome, Elise.' Marko cried out to her within the darkness.

The boys ground to a halt, the engines of the motorbikes quietening to a delicate humming, the waves below the cliff crashing against the rocks. David came to a standstill and Elise fell into his solid build.

'We're here.' Aimee spoke, dismounting Dwayne's motorcycle. Elise looked around her. Nothing but dunes and faun-coloured sand lay about her. One-by-one and in single file, the gang descended down a flight of wooden steps that were built into the Cliffside. Elise followed, keeping close to David.

'Down here!' shouted Paul, disappearing into a vast opening in the cliff. Dwayne and Marko followed suit. Aimee hesitated at the hollow, looking back to Elise who was now looking completely bewildered.

'Follow me, Elise.' She instructed, as she retreated into the entrance after the others. Elise turned to David, who had outstretched his hand,

'Come with us, Elise.' He implored kindly. She took his hand, not seeing what other choice she had in the matter. She placed her bare hand in his gloved palm, as he led her down into the gang's hideout. He helped her descend gracefully, taking extra care not to let her fall. Their hidden world soon opened up to her. It was a luxurious hotel, sunken beneath the floor and concealed from the world above. Relics from a bygone age lay scattered around. A large chandelier was seated in the centre. Dwayne and Paul set to work lighting barrels with fire, creating both light and warmth,

'How did this get here?' Elise asked, observing the cave.

'Earthquake.' David replied, 'It belongs to us now, Elise. Take a seat.'

'Yeah, take a seat, Elise.' Marko added, causing himself and the other boys to laugh. David shot him a disapproving look,

'Marko, that's not how we treat guests.' His voice was smooth and rich. The boys ceased laughing almost immediately.

'Marko, why don't you make yourself useful and go get us some food?' snapped Aimee.

'Ok, chill Aimee.' Marko replied. He darted past Elise and exited the hideout. David made himself comfortable. He nodded to Dwayne, as if the two were speaking telepathically. Dwayne wondered over to a nearby table. He produced a decorated, antique wine bottle, fitted with red and yellow gems. David took the bottle from him and placed it on his lap.

'How about some wine before dinner, Elise?' He asked calmly.

* * *

_A knock at the door_._ Who the hell is calling at this time of night? _Anne placed down her magazine and rose quickly from the couch. She could make out the blond female form through the glass panes.

'Lela! What are you doing here, sweetie?'

'Hi, Miss Carwyn, I'm so sorry to bother you at this time of night. I was wondering if Elise was here?'

'No, sweetie, she said she was going to meet you after work. Is something wrong?'

'I don't want to worry you, Miss Carwyn. But Elise wasn't where I told her to meet me. I looked all over the Boardwalk for her, but I can't find her. I figured she'd gone home.'

Anne rushed to the cupboard and snatched her coat from the hanger. She took her car keys from the side.

'Come on, sweetie. We'll go and find her.'

* * *

'Who wants pizza?' Marko shouted, his voice echoing around the cave. The boys hollered and cheered, greeting Marko in the centre of the room and taking a box each.

'Sure I cannot tempt you with some wine, Elise?' David asked again, his voice low and velvety.

'She already said she doesn't drink anymore, David.' Aimee added. She turned to Elise, who was looking awkward at the refusal, 'Don't let them pressure you, babe.' David scowled at her, placing the wine bottle at his feet and taking some pizza in his hand, beginning to slowly consume it. Elise ate her slice in silence, taking miniscule bites. She caught sight of her watch and suddenly rose to her feet.

'I have to go.' She stuttered, 'I'm sorry. Thank you for the food.'

The boys groaned in unison,

'You can't go now, Elise!' Marko called out. Dwayne rushed up behind her and gripped his arms around her waist, startling her,

'Stay with us, Elise!' He moaned dramatically, pulling her close to him, causing a few giggles from the other boys.

'Yes, stay Elise!' Paul joined the mixture of moans and laughter.

'Leave her alone.' Aimee said. Dwayne loosened his grip and returned to his seat. 'Elise, atleast let one of the boys take you home...'

'No,' Elise uttered, 'I'll be fine, really.' She placed her hand on Aimee's arm, 'Don't worry about me.'

'It's not safe, Elise.' David said, his tone much more serious than the others.

'Really, it's ok. Well, see you around.'

* * *

She ran up the wooden steps as fast as her legs could carry her, relieved to see the back of the gang's hideout. The night air was cool, the sky covering her like a jewelled blanket. She hurried along the sidewalk, completely baffled by the events of the evening. Many thoughts were rushing through her mind and she couldn't control them. _What the hell just happened? I wonder how Lela is...Shit! I am in so much trouble! Hope Mom's ok. Aimee was nice, the others were a little weird. I can't wait for Darren to arrive – I need to tell him about this. I don't plan on seeing that gang anytime soon-_

The next few minutes were a blur. She felt as if she was watching her own life unfold from behind glass. Maybe she hadn't been seen in the dark, but the headlights fell on her and highlighted her slender frame. _Too late. _First came the ear piercing screeching noise and then pain. Sudden, intense pain that shot through her body like an accordion. _Crunch_. Her body didn't feel like her own anymore, but down it went, knocked several metres down the road like a ragdoll. The hard tarmac scraped her face, her knees, her abdomen. She rolled to a halt, before her world went black.


	6. Chapter Five: Hospital Stay

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Lost Boys **_**or any of the characters in connection to the movie. This is a non-profit piece and written purely for fun. I only own my original characters created for the purpose of this story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Hospital Stay**

_I'm dead. I know I am. I'm dead. I'm seventeen and my life has been snuffed out. Yet I'm in so much pain, so how could I be dead? Wait, this is not my room. What room is this? The wallpaper is a soft pink colour, covered in teddy bears. I am lying on a soft single bed – all sorts of toys are scattered all around me. The curtains are half-open, the small slit in the centre allowing sunlight to seep in. I hear noises downstairs – the clanging of pans and clinking of glasses. I try to call out but I don't have a voice. Well, I do – but there is no natural power behind it. I open my lips to push out the words, but no sound follows. In my own head, I can hear the words clear as day. I might aswell make my way downstairs. I seek out the noise. The house is familiar – there's a picture of a family on the table. It's a man and woman and a young girl all smiling happily. I enter the kitchen, observing the form of a man near the sink. He pours himself a glass of water and drinks it. The smooth brown hair on his head, tainted with grey wisps here and there. His shirt is tucked into his trousers; the shoes are polished to perfection. He places the glass back down on the counter and turns to see me. What? No, it can't be – Dad...? _

'She's stable.'

_Dad, what are you doing here? He's smiling at me, his arms wide open. Elise, I've missed you so much. Dad, this is impossible. You can't be here. Aren't you gonna give your old man a hug? Yes – I've wanted to hug you for the last ten years. But Dad, what's going on? - Well, I've come to see you, baby - Dad, where have you been all this time? – I've always been here, baby. Never far away – Dad, I'm scared – Don't be, baby. It's not your time to go yet. I need you to be strong. Can you do that for me? – Yes, Dad. I embrace him, I can feel the body heat – I missed you, Dad – I missed you_

Anne clutched the coffee cup to her chin, taking tiny sips. She observed Elise through the glass. The tubes and wires connected to her like extended tentacles. Her body was bruised, her beautiful face smeared with blotches of brown and blue. Robert stood beside her, his hand placed on her shoulder for support,

'She's a strong girl, Anne. She'll pull through.'

Anne simply nodded, a few stray tears escaping her eyes. Lela pressed her face to the glass, her face streaked with tears,

'This is all my fault. If I hadn't told her to meet me-'

'No, sweetie,' Anne reassured her, pulling her in for a hug, 'This is not your fault. You understand me?'

Lela nodded, but she wasn't convinced. Her friend was walking the fine line between life and death. If only she had got out of her job sooner, maybe Elise would have been ok. Maybe...

'What was she doing walking the streets alone at that time?' Anne asked herself, 'I just don't understand – I keep asking the same question – why was she-?'

'Anne, let's go home and get some sleep, ok?' Robert said, 'The doctors have got it under control. She is in the best hands. We can come back first thing tomorrow morning.' And with that, he led the girls away.

She could hardly feel her own body. She was dead from the waist down, intense pain travelling through her back and arms. The voices surrounded her, the humming and beeping of hospital machinery; all mashed together, like being locked in a dream-like state where sequences were disordered and out of place,

'_It's not looking good I'm afraid...it's touch-and-go at the moment...Vitals are very low...'_

Was she going to die? The thought had never occurred to her until now,

'_Oh God, Doctor, is there anything we can do?...All we can do is wait...'_

She wanted to speak. She wanted to cry out. She had so many unanswered questions to ask, but her voice and lips would not obey her. She simply lay on the hospital bed, as day gave way to night,

'_Elise...'_

The voice was new. She tried to follow it, tried to cling to it. The soft, low melody of it was comforting, gentle, seductive...

'_Elise...'_

It was beside her ear, the icy breath sending shivers right down her spine. Her eyes opened slightly, but the world around her was blurred. The shadowy figure loomed over her bedside, continuing to speak to her quietly. Whenever she felt herself slipping away, she brought herself back to hold onto the voice,

'_Elise...you are on the brink of death. Your mortality hangs on by the thread of a hair. I can save you, Elise, but you must drink this...'_

'David...?' Her own voice was raspy, hoarse, hardly emitting any sound atall.

'_Elise...let me save you...'_

She was fading again. The life was going out of her, she could feel it. With whatever last bits of energy she could gather together, she slightly nodded her head. A gloved thumb gently parted her lips and the cold rim of a bottle rested inbetween them. Soon, the liquid was sliding into her mouth and down her throat, making her wince at its sharp taste. When the task was done, the thumb wiped away any spillages and his lips met hers, placing a soft kiss in its place,

'_Elise...now you are one of us...' _He whispered against her mouth.

Almost instantly, she could feel the strength within her muscles returning. She regained feeling in her legs, the broken bones rhythmically knitting themselves together. A feeling of euphoria hit her hard, the new vigour rushing straight to her head, before she passed out onto the bed.


End file.
